Various methodologies are available for the visualization of cells or molecules in cells and for the measurement of analyte concentrations in fluids. Fluorescence microscopy utilizes fluorescent dyes, generally connected to specific probes, such as antibodies, for the localization of proteins and complexes in cells. For the measurement of analyte concentrations, immunoassays have become popular over the last 40 years because of the specificity of antibodies toward the analyte or target ligand. Radioimmunoassays were developed because the high specific activity of the radionucleotide allowed measurement of very low concentrations of analyte. However, because of the concerns for the environment and human health, the use of radionucleotides in immunoassays is becoming less popular. The use of enzymes in immunoassays to amplify a signal has been a very important advance in the field of immunoassays because their use does not involve environmental or human health hazards or risks. Enzyme-linked immunoassays, however, can be problematic because the activity of the enzyme is temperature dependent and the instability of the enzyme or the substrates can result in inaccurate quantitation of the target ligand. Still other immunoassays monitor fluorescence as the signal, with or without enzymes, for the measurement of analyte concentrations.
The characteristics of the fluorescent dyes are very important when quantifying analyte concentrations in biological fluids. For example, when the biological fluid is blood, serum or plasma, the intrinsic fluorescence of the fluid precludes the use of many dyes. These biological fluids generally have fluorescence emissions up to 600 nm when exciting at various wavelengths above 200 nm. The fluorescence is generated by excitation of the dye at the appropriate wavelength. The fluorescent signal is measured by a fluorometer which is tuned to excite the fluorescent molecule at a specific wavelength and to measure the emission of fluorescence at another wavelength. The difference in the excitation and emission wavelengths is referred to as the Stokes shift. To achieve the most sensitive measurement, the emission wavelength of the sample should not interfere with the emission of the dye. Also, the Stokes shift should be as large as possible so that the excitation light is not seen by the detector as a background signal. When the Stokes shift is not large, filters or monochromators can be utilized in the fluorometer to exclude light near the emission wavelength; however, the use of filters decreases the yield of light reaching the detector and generally one circumvents this problem of light loss by the use of high intensity lamps. Thus, to avoid problems associated with small Stokes shifts and dyes which emit near the intrinsic emission of the biological fluid, a sophisticated instrument is generally built. With the advent of near-patient diagnostics in hospitals, there is a need for portable, simple fluorometers which can assess fluorescence in an immunoassay for the detection of analytes in biological samples.
Another problem associated with the assay of analytes in fluids or the visualization of cellular components with an intrinsic fluorescence is that of selection of the dye which is utilized as the label. The dye is generally chosen for its brightness (the product of fluorescence quantum yield and extinction coefficient) since a certain sensitivity in the assay or the visualization technique is required. However, the selection of the dye used as the label is limited when the sample has an intrinsic fluorescence because the instrument may not be capable of distinguishing sample fluorescence from dye fluorescence.
The current invention provides a methodology for the development of amplified fluorescent label systems which can be tuned to specific excitation and emission wavelengths. The methodology teaches improved methods for incorporation of dyes into particles to minimize fluorescence quenching and to maximize fluorescence intensities of the dye molecules in the particles. In addition, the design and synthesis of novel hybrid phthalocyanine derivatives are described which are incorporated into particles or are synthesized as water-soluble molecules for use as labels and are directly coupled to proteins, polypeptides, other labels, nucleic acids and the like. The novel dye systems can be utilized for the quantitation of analytes in fluids, and in particular, in biological fluids. The novel dye systems can be tuned to specific exciting and emitting wavelengths so that low current sources, such as light emitting diodes and laser diodes, and detectors, such as photo diodes, and the like, can be used in the manufacture of fluorometers which can be battery powered and portable, for use, for example, in immunoassays dedicated to near-patient diagnostics.